Tell on Me
by HeyxBuddyx
Summary: Momo has a child. And who's the father?  Guess read and see MomoxToji  MomoxKairi
1. Chapter 1

Tell on me

**Hope you guys like it. My first time trying a fan fic. Please review and leave comments on how you would like the story to go.**

I tell you everything  
And I hope that you won't tell on me  
And I'd give you anything  
And I know that you won't tell on me  
Pee-girl gets the belt  
It only makes me cry

And your milk is sour  
And I can only cry  
And I can only cower  
And I can only cry  
You have all the power

Softer Softest by Hole

"MOMO!"

I heard a voice in the distance but I didn't want to respond to it. It was too late. I didn't care if Kairi left me. I wanted to be alone. He wasn't going to accept my decision. I want to keep it and he doesn't. The fair thing to do is to just leave him alone. I'll just move away from here some far distant place so he'll never have to see me again.

5 years later

"Mommy, when are we going to get there?"

"Tamaki, we're going to land in 20 minutes. Can you just wait that long?" I said

"Okay," Tamaki replied. He fell asleep right after that. Today will be the first day I'm back in Japan. It's been five years. During those five years, I've grown into a respectable woman and mother. My decision to come back to Japan was only for my mother. She wanted to see me and my son. If I could, I would go back to America. There are a couple things I would like to forget in this town.

When we got off the plane, I had to carry Tamaki. In fact, I will never wake up Tamaki if I don't have to because he is a terror. But he's my little terror. My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Momo. Where are you? I've been looking for you all this time"

"Sorry mom, I was day dreaming I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and made my way to passenger pick-up. I reached the car in five minutes. I put Tamaki in the card first. Then I put are luggage in the trunk.

"Momo. I've missed you!" my mom said as she pulled me into a hug. "I was waiting and waiting for you to come back. I know you wanted to forget your past, but you can't forget your mom."

"I know I know. I realized that when I was looking for schools for Tamaki. I didn't want him to grow up away from his family. I just didn't want him to know his father. His jerk of a father." I was on the brink of tears. I spent the first year learning how not to cry when I was thinking about him.

"But Momo, Kairi has been calling. I told him that you weren't coming back so he hasn't called lately. But, I still think you should introduce Kairi and Tamaki. At least make him aware of how he's doing. I don't think Tamaki even knows what a father is."

"Mom. I will try and do it. But not now. I'm not ready to face him yet."

We got to the house at around 7:00 pm. There was a lot of traffic day being the Christmas season. I picked Tamaki out of the car and laid him on my bed. Then I went down stairs to get our stuff. I was so tired that I nearly fell asleep in front of my bedroom door. It would only be a matter of time when Tamaki and I will get our own place. I fell asleep on that note.

_Ring Ring Ring_

What the heck is that noise? I woke up to the phone ringing. Not paying an attention I answered it. "Hello?' I said

"Momo?" the voice asked

"Who is this?" I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have answered the phone.

"It's me Toji. Remember we went to high school together. I was just looking through my old phone book and realized I haven't talked to you in so long. Umm… Do you want to go out to lunch with me at around 1 o' clock?"

"Sure. I would love to have lunch with you. I just came back from America so I don't have any friends. But could you pick me up? I don't have a car yet." I said

"Of course I was planning on doing that anyway."

I was genuinely excited for my time out with Toji. I'll just ask mom to watch over Tamaki for a little while. I jumped out of bed and got in the shower. When I got out Tamaki was awake and was waiting for his breakfast. I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and went down stairs and fixed delicious miso soup with udon noodles. I then went back upstairs to get dressed for my kind of date. I put on a skirt that was 4 inches above my knees, a nice t-shirt, and 3 inch heels.

_Ding Dong_

I ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I playfully asked

"It's Toji so hurry up and answer the door."

I opened the door and he grabbed my wrist. He then pulled me in the tightest hug possible.

"I missed you Momo." He said

"I missed you too." I replied. I put my head on his shoulder. He was so sweet. I never knew why I broke up with him in the first place.

"Mommy, who is this" Tamaki asked as he looked up and saw us. Toji looked down and jumped back. I'm not sure if he was surprised it was my son or if he was embarrassed, maybe both.

"Momo, you have a child?" he said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah" I replied while looking at the ground.

"Is it Kairi's" he asked this time his voice was so low I could barely hear it.

" Yes" I squeaked out. This time bursting into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I finally have the second chapter up! Please review and rate I would like to have input on how this story should go.

I know it  
I can't feel it  
Well I know it enough to believe it  
And I know it  
I can't see it  
But I know it enough to believe it  
To better, and better me  
My bitter half has bitten me  
To better you, and better me  
Im sleeping with my enemy  
Myself  
Myself  
The pieces of Jennifer's body  
Found pieces of Jennifer's body  
Found pieces of Jennifer's body  
Just relax just relax just go to sleep  
Just relax just relax just go to sleep

Jennifer's Body by Hole

* * *

"Momo please don't cry. I didn't mean for you to cry. I just wanted to know the truth."

"It's okay," I said. "I've been struggling with this for years."

"Mommy who is Kairi?" said Tamaki

"He's nobody," I replied. "Now go upstairs and take a nap I'll be gone for a couple of hours see you later."

Bye Tamaki yelled while making his way up the stairs

"He's really cute." Toji said.

"Thanks let's get going." I walked out to his car and realized he had to have some money. He had a black convertible BMW.

"Omg," I yelled. "I love this car."

"Yeah thanks," he replied while blushing.

"Aww that's so cute," I said "I haven't seen you do that in a-"

I was cut off by his kiss. We kissed for a couple of minutes in his car. He reached for my shirt and took it off. I got on top of him and kissed his chest. He started to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait," I said. "We can't do this in a car. He looked up at me.

"Yeah you're right Toji said out of breath. We should get going if we're going to go to lunch."

"Okay well let's go."

We drove to this restaurant that was beyond good. It was decorated and had the best food I've ever tasted.

"So," Toji said. "How have you been?"

"Well it's been good. I just miss a lot of people here so I had to come back."

"That's good." He said grinning. "Because I missed you. Umm I know this is a little late but do you want to go out with me."

"Yep but that was very late." I laughed.

"Shut up," Toji laughed.

We left the restaurant and got in the car. I was still in a daze about what happened today. I almost forgot I have to find an apartment to live at.

"Toji can we stop by the store so I can find an apartment finder magazine?" I asked

"Sure. But why are you moving?"

"I don't want to depend on my mom too much. Also there isn't enough room so I'll just save the trouble and move"

I quickly went inside the store and grabbed my magazine.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think I'm going to find the right one today."

"That's good you don't want to depend on people that much, right."

"Yep." I said as I laid my head back in the seat.

We got back to my house thirty minutes later. We said goodbye and I told him I would call him later. My night wasn't over yet. The phone rang as soon as I opened the door. Mom and Tamaki were out so I rushed to the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Momo?" the voice asked.

"Umm who is this?" This person sure knew my name but I didn't know who this was.

"It's me Kairi."


End file.
